epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eyeball
The Eyeball is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in rocky (often burnt) areas, such as Rock Lake, Volcano Peak ( ), Ashwood Forest and the lava cave of Crystal Caverns ( ); in , it appears in the Data Bunker. It is usually associated with the Beholder, but the exact relationship between the two is unclear. Appearance A floating creature with numerous jagged spikes/scales and a single massive eye on its front. The tint of its back varies from game to game, from pink to green. Overview In the original , Eyeballs appeared in Waves 6 and 7, between the King Slime and Beholder bosses. Their colors varied between individuals, with some appearing red, others appearing black, and still others being brown-tinted. Their only weakness is , and they have no resistances. In EBF3, Eyeballs are found in Rock Lake and Volcano Peak. They have brown bodies and yellow-brown scales. They are highly vulnerable to and , but immune to and . In EBF4, they are now black with red scales, appearing mostly in Ashwood Forest and the hotter parts of Crystal Caverns. The Eyeball's weaknesses and resistances have changed significantly. It has lost its Fire immunity and Poison weakness, but now has weaknesses to , , , and (once again) Ice in addition to Thunder, and is now immune to . In EBF5, as part of the Classic foes, the Eyeballs retain their appearance and overall traits from their first appearance in EBF1, though they become immune to when More Foe Resistances is enabled. In Adventure Story, Eyeballs mainly appear in the second world (the Desert). They fly through the air, moving towards Matt in short bursts in an attempt to tackle him. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Eyeball is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Laser |Target3 = All |Power3 = 28 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Laser |Target3 = All |Power3 = 10 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = None |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = U }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Eyebash; * Otherwise → Eyebash (1/3), Bubble Pulse (1/3), Laser (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Eyebash; * Otherwise → Eyebash (1/3), Bubble Pulse (1/3), Laser (1/3). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Syphoned → Eyebash; * If Berserked → Laser; * Otherwise → Eyebash (2/5), Bubble Pulse (2/5), Laser (1/3). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25% and not Syphoned → Laser. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Eyeball ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. Trivia * is the only element Eyeball was never resistant or weak to. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes